


Wurm Mail

by Bazylia_de_Grean, rannadylin



Series: Watcher Violet [6]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, au where deadfire did not happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/pseuds/rannadylin
Summary: By chance, years ago, Violet Itzli's pilgrimage took her through the Dyrwood while Watcher Eidis was governing from Caed Nua. Years later, the friends exchange letters between the Ixamitl Plains and the Dyrwood.





	1. Dear Eidis

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out our Watchers are friends in every world state. In this one, it's Eidis who is the Watcher, and Violet remains a priest of Eothas, returning home (without any rude Awakenings) to Citlatl in the Ixamitl Plains after her pilgrimage to marry her betrothed Anselm, with whom she'd reconciled en route to Dyrwood. Eidis' trained wurms regularly carry letters between the friends, as even at a distance their lives continue to intertwine...

_ My dear Eidis, _

I hope this letter finds you well, and Caed Nua flourishing, as I am sure, under your care, it is. I remember our stay there so fondly -- especially at this time of year, when Ixamitl’s heat wave has me nostalgic for that time we were snowed in at Brighthollow nearly a whole week! We so rarely see any amount of snow in Citlatl. I am sure the children would be delighted (as delighted as I would be, even now) to see your keep all glistening white and to play in the drifts...ah, well, but I do realize it’s not the season for such weather even in the Dyrwood, if the Plains are barely into the heat wave. Perhaps, then, I should be planning a journey to reach you just in time for winter! 

Speaking of the children’s delight, they have been overjoyed to play with the wurm that delivered your last letters. I confess I was a little alarmed at first when, relieved of that burden, the creature didn’t just fly away again as usual. By the time I read your note about intending it as a pet for the little ones, well, Miraline had already clambered onto its back and was riding around the parlor like the little daredevil she is! Much to our relief, it has proven as gentle and as reliably trained as your letter assured us (though to be honest, Anselm is still very much against the idea and panics a bit whenever the thing takes flight with the children riding. Light of truth,  _ I _ still panic a bit when that happens! They’re very small yet, Eidis…). It is only a matter of time before he experiments with charming it into staying earthbound, just to be on the safe side. I hope the children won’t be too disappointed at that, but we must have a care for their safety till they are of age. And even after that, I’m sure.

Speaking of journeys, dear Eidis, and also of the days not so far off when the children come of age, I wonder if we might arrange a visit in the near future. We would love to see you in Citlatl again, or the whole family might make the journey to Caed Nua after all. And while I am eager simply to see you again, to join you at prayers and to sit and talk over our embroidery about everything and nothing -- the truth is I have a request of you, this time. You sometimes train young Ciphers at Caed Nua, do you not? Our second oldest, Basil -- you remember him, I’m sure, with his father’s pretty eyes -- shows signs of having inherited Anselm’s gifts as well. Such skills, you know, are not at all common in Citlatl, and there was no one at all to guide my husband in wielding them safely and ethically -- he didn’t even know what to call it until that old Watch detective who used to work for Dunryd Row recognized his knacks for what they were. Anselm could train Basil, of course, but to you I will confess what I doubt he ever would: the notion is daunting, to us both, since he had to learn it all by trial and error himself. I am sure you and Adhán could do far more for our son in this regard than Anselm or I could. Or if not, perhaps you know of someone to whom we could entrust his training? He seems awfully young, to me, to be sent to Dunryd Row, but perhaps that would suit him. We would be happiest to know that he is among trusted friends at Caed Nua, all the same, if you would do us this great favor.

Whatever the case, I hope to see you soon, and I remain your dear friend,

_ Violet _


	2. Dear Violet

Dear Violet,

We are doing well – and we are very busy, as always during spring and summer. I hope you are fine, too – and no doubt your adventurous children keep you and Anselm just as busy as we are!

Everything is green and it seems there are new flowers blooming every day when I go out to the garden, and the world is so beautiful and full of life… Our cats all have flower petals in their fur whenever they come home, and the wurms that hatched in winter are learning to fly – your kids would be overjoyed but maybe it’s for the best that they are home right now; I’m not certain if we could deal with the chaos if we combined the two.

Speaking of children – I am so, so happy that they liked the wurm! She is well-trained and very gentle, and will guard your little ones, so you have no reason to worry, and please assure Anselm it is safe. Should that not convince him, though, I am sending a note describing some cipher techniques that work on wurms best. Ah, just imagine how offended Tegwen would be if she read that; the very thought makes me smile, and I am sure you are laughing, too.

Tegwen suggested I should give your kids a few wurms, so that each could have their own pet guardian, and the idea seemed lovely, but now, seeing your apprehension, I am wondering if that would be a good plan. Please tell me how things will progress, and whether you get more comfortable with the idea? I only sent that one wurm because your children liked them so much and you mentioned that maybe you should get them one someday; hopefully that is all right?

Maybe we can think on it together when we meet next time. And you should definitely visit us, but in summer, when it’s easier to travel, so that I can show you more of the Dyrwood. Your siblings and their families are invited as well, if you would like them to accompany you; Lottie would surely be delighted to see the archives in Defiance Bay, and to visits the Paths. Just – if she decides to go, please gently tell her not to ask Adhán too many detailed questions; I will try to answer them as best I can.

Now, about Basil – and I am sorry I have not mentioned him sooner, but truth be told, I am still unsure what to say; his gift can be a blessing, but it can also be difficult and – I am sorry to be so blunt, but I am certain Anselm has already told you as much, and it is better to be aware of that. Know that I will do everything I can to help your son train his skills, whether that would be finding him a trustworthy teacher or sharing my own experiences.

Thank you for trusting me in this, Violet – and let me tell you that I understand your fears. Because of that, I would recommend you to send Basil to Dunryd Row. He is too young now, but Anselm should be fine instructing him early on – most cipher powers develop by training. Nevertheless, I will write a letter to Anselm; between his experience and mine, your son should be all right. Please tell Basil auntie Eidis is proud of him, and hopes he will be a diligent student.

I will asks Adhán for some advice as well, since he started proper, formal training when he was still young, while I have only found Dunryd Row when I was already and adult and half-trained by a friend who had never been taught properly either. Because of that, I would rather not train your son personally, as I fear I lack the skills to do so. Perhaps Adhán could do this – I will ask him about that, too. But in the long run, it will be better for your son to learn among other young ciphers, too see that his gift is not as uncommon as it seems.

You are probably anxious about the prospect of having your child living in a big city so far from home. So that is why I will share something I have been thinking about for a while; Adhán’s mentor tried to talk me into it a few years ago, and recently his successor, lady Kendra, has mentioned it again. Dunryd Row is growing in numbers, and the Hadret House is becoming too small for them – and we have been wondering about moving the younger apprentices and their teachers here, to Caed Nua. It is close enough to Defiance Bay that they all will be in touch, but it is quieter and calmer here, and maybe it is indeed a better place for children to learn. I am still unsure about this – it is a great responsibility – but Dunryd Row ciphers are all reliable, and if they think it is a good idea, I will trust them.

This, too, we should discuss in more detail next time we meet, and I hope it will be soon. I am sending all my good wishes – and Invar sends you his blessings.

 

Always your friend,

Eidis


End file.
